1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the broad field of earth working, more specifically street sweepers and mowers, and most specifically, edgers. It is also in the field of abrading devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most commercial edgers are highly labor intensive requiring a user to operate a machine in a slow, deliberate fashion (or in some cases accomplished entirely manually). A commonly-used pavement edger comprises a motor-driven rotating blade guided by a wheel on the end of a hand-held shaft. With this unit and others like it, only one side of a sidewalk can be edged at a time. Following the edging process, one or more persons must remove soil and debris from the sidewalk either by hand or powered brush.
Sidewalk and road brushes already exist, usually in the form of cylindrical brushes that rotate on a horizontal axis normal to the direction of travel. They are either mounted on the vehicle or attached by a hitch and driven by a pulley or shaft. However, edging and cleanup have remained tedious and commercially expensive affairs that typically require multiple employees and valuable labor hours.